


We Promise~

by RoxasleVentus



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dissection, Hikaru and Kaoru are evil, M/M, Mentions of dissection of the human body, More evil than usual, Seriel Killers Hikaru and Kaoru, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru play a special little game they haven't played in years.
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	We Promise~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first take on a horror-based fanfic so please bear with me.

_ Hey Hikaru, do you remember that game we used to play? The one we played every year whenever halloween night finally came around, the one that brought us more happiness than anything else ever could? Well I was thinking, do you maybe want to play that game again? It’s been so long since we last played it but I don’t think I can hold myself back any longer, so what do you say Hikaru? Shall we claim our next victim and play “that game” again? _

A young female who appeared to be no older than sixteen let out muffled whimpers and screams, the cloth shoved into her mouth preventing her sounds from reaching a louder volume. How had things ended up like this? She had spent the day with her friends and then while on her way home a pair of arms snatched her slim form, shoved a piece of fabric over her mouth coated in a substance that rendered her unconscious the second she breathed the stuff in. Now her arms and legs were bound together via thick strings of rope that had managed to cut through a few layers of skin due to her thrashing around. 

The room around her empty, aside from a small table set in the far corner of the room the room itself was almost completely bare of anything. There were no lights, not even from the window that had been bordered up. The young girl whimpered some more, she had no idea who would do such a thing or why they would pick her over someone else, but what she did know was that she wanted to be let out. The girl wanted nothing more than to see her friends and family, at least then she knew she’d be safe with them. 

“Your whimpering is starting to get on my nerves, so do us both a favour and shut up” 

A voice suddenly spoke up, tone filled with distaste with small hints of amusement dripping from every word. Her eyes widened, she knew who that voice belonged too, but it couldn’t be… 

They wouldn’t do something so sadistic and cruel to her, would they?

A light chuckle broke out, confirming to her that yes, it seemed they would do something so sadistic and cruel. She shifted around in the seat she had been tied to while at the same time making an attempt to say their names, but again it came out muffled. 

“Didn’t you hear what my brother said? Your whimpering is annoying him so shut the hell up!” 

A voice much lighter and raspier than the last barked out, seconds before a hand came out to strike the poor girl across the face “now then, we were going to toy around with you for a bit but you are pretty annoying so I think we’re just going to get this over and done with” the voice then growled. 

“Now now, calm down Kaoru, we don’t wanna rush things do we? I mean sure it didn’t take much effort to snatch this one, but we HAVE waited a long time for this so we should savour it as much as we can~” 

Then two completely identical figures stepped so close to the girl she could feel their breaths ghost against her skin, a dim light suddenly flickered on and only then did the young female see the psychotic stares she was receiving from the pair “you make a good point dear brother of mine, savouring this would be better than rushing through it, so then are you ready to get started?” the ginger placed to the left hummed out, a slight stream of drool seeping from the corner of his lips.

The girl felt her fear and anxiety worsen, they were going to kill her! She needed to find a way to get out, get away from them and get help before anything exceedingly bad happens. Her first thought was to try thrashing around so much until the chair tipped over, sending her crashing to the ground. Both Hikaru and Kaoru watched the entire thing with amused gazes “Oh Hikaru I think the poor girl is trying to escape, isn’t that cute?~” Kaoru gushed mockingly, his irises merely two small circles now.

Hikaru crouched down to the female “hate to break it to you sweetheart but you aren’t going to be getting away from here, not alive anyway, so it’ll be better if you just sit back and relax” then suddenly a strong hand shot out and latched itself around the girth of the girl’s neck “if you don’t then you will only make things a lot harder for not just yourself, but us as well and I’m pretty sure you don’t want that, do you?” the boy questioned with a small tilt of his head, his eyes completely crazed and lips pulled into a small pout.

The victim gave a very quick shake of her head which brought a smile to their faces “glad to hear it” Hikaru beamed, releasing his hold to caress her tear stained cheek “no need to cry, this will be very fun and it will be all over before you even realise it” his voice was oddly calm and soft, the touch of his hand used to make her extremely happy, whereas now it made her sick and she couldn’t help the way she reeled her head back. She quickly found out that such a move was a mistake.

The blade of something sharp pressed against the flesh of her slim stomach after the item of clothing shielding her had been completely sliced through, the tip poked her sternum “I’ve always been really interested in human anatomy, Hikaru, I am going to go ahead and cut her open and name all the organs I can remember but you need to tell me if I get them correct or not” the younger of the pair announced in the most casual tone ever, as though he wasn’t about to dissect a young innocent teenage girl.

“Alright little brother, you go ahead she’s all yours” Hikaru smiled sweetly, sitting himself back after giving Kaoru’s hair an affectionate ruffle “for each one you get right you earn extra time with her, but if you get one wrong then you need to let big brother have a turn with her, alright?” he said to the other questioningly, smiling when he received an enthusiastic nod in return.

Both boys then turned their eyes down to their victim who stared back with wide fearful eyes, seeming to hold back her sobs much to the pair’s amusement “now the real fun can begin” they both hummed in complete sync, lacing their hands together and leaning in close to one another.

“We’re really sorry if this hurts, but you’ll be alright, we promise~” 

To be continued…

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go, it's not very good I know haha ^^'  
> I hope you liked it anyway though.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and Kudos.


End file.
